Pure Blood
by Zenyetta
Summary: AU; this is my alternate ending to the series.  Four years after the defeat of the Dark Lord, people are still getting things back together and getting on with their lives.


**PURE BLOOD**

Narcissa Black Malfoy sat before her 21-year-old son in the sunny breakfast room of their nearly empty summer cottage. She wore a cut velvet dressing gown that protected her from the slight chill in the late Spring morning air. The last four years had been difficult for her. The tall woman's blond hair had begun to show streaks of gray, and there were several more lines at the corners of her eyes and mouth. With her husband, Lucius in Azkaban for being a Death Eater and loyal servant of the vanquished Lord Voldemort, the fortunes of the Malfoy family had come to a considerable low.

The main house had been sold; much of the furniture and bric-a-brac in this house would probably go the same way to pay debts (and bribes). The Black family had not faired much better. Her cousins, Sirius and Regulus were dead as was her sister, Bellatrix, and the Grimmauld Place house was now owned by Harry Potter, the godson of Sirius to whom he left the property. With Arthur Weasley as Minister of Magic, there were hardly any sympathetic ears at the Ministry nowadays. It was doubtful if the family would be able to recover any of their former fortunes. But, some traditions had to be maintained and Narcissa was determined to make sure this was done.

Draco Malfoy sat alertly in his chair at the breakfast table, wondering what his mother wanted to speak to him about. Like other Magic children nowadays, he wore more Muggle-style clothes than the parents did. He had on a light blue polo shirt, khaki slacks, and designer sneakers. Mother and son had grown close in the time since the Dark Lord's demise and Lucius' incarceration. They had no one else but each other.

"Draco, my son," Narcissa began, "I hardly need tell you our fortunes are not what they once were. Still and all, we have our name, our pride, and our blood, and those things must be maintained. I have discussed this with your father when I last visited him."

"Mother, why won't you let me come with you when you go to see him?" Draco asked.

"Azkaban prison is a dreadful place, and your father and I will not have you near it. It is bad enough that he is there."

"What did you discuss with Father?" Draco questioned.

"Your future, Draco," she replied. "What is to become of you? Normally, that would not be a problem. Your father would have been able to secure you lucrative position at the Ministry. Your father and I had hoped you would become a departmental head, maybe even Minister of Magic some day."

"I will not work at the Ministry of Magic," Draco said angrily. "I will not work with those that ruined my father and my family."

"We are not asking you to work there, but you must begin a career somewhere. Through the few contacts and friends we still have, I have gotten you a manager's position with Gringotts Bank. The goblins are not concerned about who they employ as long as that person works hard, makes them money, and does not embarrass the firm too badly."

"So, I am to be a banker," Draco said.

"Yes, my son. It is not as good as I wanted for you, but it is not as bad as most. But there is another, more important matter we need to discuss."

"Yes, Mother?"

"The continuance of this family must be assured. We need to discuss your marriage."

"My marriage?" said Draco. "I really hadn't given it much thought."

"I know you're young, but as a Malfoy and a Black, it is something that should be part of your thoughts for the future. I was nineteen when I married your father and it was a good marriage. It still is." Narcissa played with the gold ring on her left hand as she said this. "So, I must ask you, Draco, if there is anyone special? Any pureblood young lady you favor?"

"Well, as you know there were two girls in Slytherin that seemed to be taken with me. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Balstrode."

"Yes, I remember you mentioning them several times to me," said Narcissa.

"Personally, I preferred Pansy. We've been seeing each other, off and on, since graduation," Draco told his mother.

"Well, I have checked the bloodlines of their families, and I'm afraid they are not acceptable to your father and me, Draco."

"Why not? I know for a fact that they're both purebloods."

"The Parkinsons and Balstrodes are technically purebloods, yes, but only for six generations," his mother answered.

"Oh, really, Mother. I'm marrying a girl, not a racehorse."

"Draco, the Malfoy and Black purity goes back for many more generations. Ours are among the oldest and purest bloodlines in the Magic community."

"Well, who else is there then?" Draco asked.

"I've researched the other pureblood families and found three with a bloodline as good as ours," she told her son. "Two, the Crabbes and Goyles, have no eligible daughters at this time." These were the families of the two boys who were Draco's friends and stooges at Hogwarts. "But the third family has a daughter of marriageable age," his mother continued. "She is known to you, yet I am reluctant to speak her name."

"Who is she, Mother?"

"Ginny Weasley," Narcissa replied. Draco stared at his mother in utter disbelief.

"You can't be serious, Mother," he said in astonishment. "That family is an embarrassment to the entire Magical community. They're the biggest bunch of Muggle-Lovers living. It is rumored that Ron Weasley has betrothed himself to Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born."

"Be that as it may, the Weasleys, at present have an acceptably pure pedigree and the daughter is of age. What's more, her father is the Minister of Magic."

"Father would never allow..."

"Your father is not here, Draco!" Narcissa shouted. "It is up to _me_ to secure the future of this family. I reasoned to him that it serves two purposes: first, it secures you a pureblood bride who will give you pureblood children; and second, it will re-establish our standing in the community by marrying the daughter of the Minister of Magic."

"And father approves of this match?" Draco questioned.

"He does," his mother replied.

Draco sighed. "Very well, Mother. Tell me, how do I go about wooing this paragon of purity?"

"As protocol demands, I have asked an old acquaintance to approach Arthur and Molly with our proposal."

"And if they turn us down, which they will, what then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Narcissa said.

It was a pleasant spring evening at the Burrow as Arthur and Molly Weasley sat in the living room listening to music on the Wizard Wireless. There'd been quite a few changes made at The Burrow since Arthur accepted the highest post in the Magic community. The homestead was now looking like a proper residence for a Minister of Magic – the entire structure was renovated and enlarged. Except for some cherished heirlooms, keepsakes, and knick-knacks, all the furniture was new – not exorbitantly expensively new, but new nonetheless.

Ginny, Ron, Fred and George each had their own room even though only Ginny still resided in the Burrow fulltime. Fred and George also had a residence over their shop in Diagon Alley, and Ron would stay at the Burrow when he wasn't traveling with the Chudley Cannons as their Catcher. Bill was married to the former Fleur de la Coeur, and now lived in Milan, Italy, and Charlie was still in Romania tending dragons. But now there were guest rooms to accommodate them when they visited. Even the reconciled Percy was welcomed there again. The garden had been permanently gnome-proofed, and a new paved lane lead up to the front door. Even the chickens had a new coop. However, the ghoul in the attic remained. "It wouldn't be the same without him," Ron had said.

The knock on the door was not too unexpected. As Minister of Magic, Arthur often had visitors at the Burrow. The door was answered by the Weasleys' house-elf, Winky. Former house-elf to the Crouch family, she had been dismissed through no fault of her own, and came to Hogwarts. Dobby, her house-elf friend at Hogwarts, saw how truly miserable she was and what she really needed was a family, not a school to look after. Molly Weasley offered Winky the position of house-elf to the Minister of Magic's family and she gratefully accepted.

"Good evening, Mister Fudge, sir," Winky said in her high-pitched voice. "Please come in." Cornelius Fudge, former Minister of Magic, was impeccably dressed as always in an electric blue suit, lemon yellow tie and fuchsia wing-tip shoes. Winky took the pinstripe cloak and black bowler hat from him.

"Thank you, Winky isn't it?" he said as he stepped into the foyer. "How are you coming along with the Weasleys?" The house-elf was wearing a clean white pillow case with neatly cut and hemmed openings for her head and arms. A scarlet ribbon belted it at the waist. Winky had absolutely refused to wear the clothes Molly offered her. And her salary of two Galleons a week was kept in a separate account at Gringotts Bank, despite her protests.

"I is happy now, thank you, sir. I is looking after a family again. Please wait here, sir."

Moments later, Arthur Weasley appeared. He was a tall man with glasses and thinning red hair shot through with some gray. "Cornelius," he greeted. "How nice to see you. Do go on through and have a seat."

Fudge greeted Molly who sat in a comfy chair knitting. She was a short, stout, kind-faced woman with red hair that still retained its bright color.

"What brings you out here, Cornelius?" Arthur asked as Winky served drinks. "Not that we aren't glad to see you."

"I have some news that will certainly surprise you and may even please you," Cornelius hinted.

"I see," said Arthur. "And what might that be?"

"A very prominent family has asked me to approach you with a proposal of marriage."

"I see," said Arthur breathlessly. "Oh my," said Molly. "Charlie is still in Romania, Cornelius."

"The proposal is not for Charles, Molly," Fudge corrected.

"Well, the twins are so busy with their joke shops, they've never said anything to us," Molly continued.

"It's not for Fred or George either," Cornelius said smiling.

"It can't be for Ron," said Arthur. "He's soon to be engaged to Hermione Granger."

"No, it's not. This proposal of marriage is for Ginny."

"Ginny?" the parents said together. "She's too young, Cornelius," Molly added.

"She's twenty, Molly. She can legally marry if she wishes," said Fudge.

"And who has sent us this offer of marriage?" asked Arthur.

"As I said, it comes from a very prominent family," said Fudge. "Narcissa Malfoy proposes a match between your daughter and her son."

For several seconds, there was dead silence in the room. Arthur and Molly just stared at Cornelius incredulously, mouths dropped open.

"This is a joke, Cornelius," Arthur said finally. "You cannot be serious with this proposal. The Malfoys?"

"Cornelius, Lucius Malfoy was a proven Death Eater, a firm supporter of You-Know-Who," said Molly. The Magic community was still reluctant to say Voldemort's name aloud, even though the Dark Lord was no more.

"Sadly, yes, but be that as it may, Molly, the Malfoys still command a certain amount of respect in some circles. Their bloodline goes back as far as both of yours. If memory serves, Arthur, you and Narcissa are distantly related."

"Not distant enough," Molly muttered.

"Their fortunes have diminished, its true, but there is still some wealth there. Your daughter would not be ill-housed," Fudge said.

"This is preposterous, Cornelius. I cannot believe you would come to us believing for one moment..."

"Arthur," Molly interrupted. "As Cornelius has pointed out, our Ginny is of age and able to decide for herself. I think we should put the proposal to her and see what she says."

"Fair enough," Cornelius said before Arthur could object. "I think that's an excellent idea. I'm sure she'll realize what a marvelous opportunity this is for her."

"Good," said Molly. "Winky," she called.

"Yes, madam?

"Please tell Ginny we'd like to see her right away."

"Yes, madam." The house-elf disappeared with a snap of its fingers and a 'pop'. Moments later, the Weasley's youngest child and only daughter Apparated into the living room. She was wearing jeans and a tee-shirt with flip-flops and looked like the average Muggle young adult. At twenty, she'd become a beauty - taking some of her father's height to give her stature and some of her mother's plumpness to round the curves of her body. Her red hair was pulled back into a long braid she could nearly sit on.

"You wanted to see me, Mom?" she asked. "Oh, hello Mister Fudge."

"Ginny, Mister Fudge has something very important to tell you," said Molly. "Your father and I know what it is, but we are letting you make your own decision."

"Yes, Mister Fudge?"

"I have been asked to present to you a proposal of marriage with Draco Malfoy."

Ginny just stared at him a moment then burst into laughter. "You're joking, aren't you, Mister Fudge?" she asked. "Me and Draco? Oh, that's a good one."

"Now, see here my girl, this is a very good offer," Fudge said, just a bit miffed. "The Malfoys are still an important family, whatever misfortunes may have befallen them. You would do well to consider it, one pureblood family to another. You may not get another offer as good as this one."

"No thank you, Mister Fudge. I have no wish to marry into the Malfoy family. In fact, you can tell Mister Pureblood, that I would marry a Muggle with no magic his family for twenty generations first. Besides" she smiled, "I _am_ expecting a far better proposal any day now. Goodnight, Mister Fudge." And she Apparated back to her room.

"What is this better proposal?" Fudge asked. "What is she talking about?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, Cornelius," said Mr. Weasley, slowly turning to look at his wife. Molly merely smiled quietly to herself and went back to her knitting.

"She's making a terrible mistake, Arthur," said Fudge.

"That may be, but it's her decision, and Molly and I will stand by it."

"Oh, very well," said Cornelius with a sigh. "I'll tell Narcissa she'll have to look elsewhere for a suitable bride for her son. Goodnight, Arthur, Molly."

"Goodnight, Cornelius," Arthur replied. "Winky, Mr. Fudge is leaving."

As the house-elf ushered the former Minister of Magic out, Arthur turned to his wife and said, "Molly, is there something I should know about?"

"Well, I suppose I can't be too surprised," Narcissa told Fudge when he saw her the next day with the Weasley reply. "Lucius and I suspected this would happen."

"All is not lost, Narcissa," said Cornelius. "There's still the Parkinsons and Balstrodes. Good families both. You'll just have to set your sights a bit lower."

"The Blacks have never settled for less than the highest standards," she sniffed indignantly. "Neither have the Malfoys. I will find a suitable bride for my son."

"Very well," said Fudge. "If I can be of any further aid to you, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you for your help, Cornelius."

" 'be of any further aid,'?" Draco mocked after Fudge had left. "He's a former Minister of Magic, booted out of office for incompetence, and is rapidly fading into obscurity. How can he _possibly_ be of any further aid us?"

"He still has some connections, Draco, remember that," she admonished. "Never throw away that which has been useful."

"And what offer could she get that's better than mine?" Draco mused. "It wouldn't surprise me if it were a pureblood Muggle."

"Draco, get serious please," Narcissa said. "You will court Ginny Weasley, Draco. You will be an ardent and attentive suitor to her and secure her hand in marriage. In the meantime, we must find out who this 'better offer' is, then decide how to deal with him. "

"Yes, Mother." said Draco.

Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes was located at 93 Diagon Alley. The shop sold tricks, gags, and jokes of all sorts, most of which were the inventions of the tall, redheaded identical twins, Fred and George Weasley. The Triwizard Tournament prize of 1,000 Galleons given to them by the winner, Harry Potter, had been the seed money for the enterprise. The brothers briefed the staff of on the day's procedures before they opened.

"Okay, folks, we've got to move the Skiving Snackboxes," said Fred. "I know it's near the end of the school year, but we've got to convince the customers to stock up for next year."

"The Canary Crèmes are on sale until next weekend," said George. "The deal is: buy two at regular price, get the third free."

"Everybody got that?" Fred asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, let's open," said George.

Ginny Weasley was in the back office going over the books. Presently, when she looked up her twin brothers were standing in the doorway with very knowing smirks on their faces. One of them was holding a very large and lovely bouquet of flowers.

"These just came for you, Sis," said George smugly. "We were wondering who they could possibly be from," quipped Fred equally smugly.

"Quite right, Fred. Who could be sending our baby sister flowers?"

"You know, George, these look like they might be from a teacher."

"You may be right, Fred. Maybe even a Hogwarts professor."

"Well, if you'd hand them over I could read the card and we'd all know who they were from," said Ginny.

"We already know, Sis, as I'm sure you do," said Fred as he gave his sister the bouquet.

Ginny looked at the card. "The card says, 'In appreciation of the deep regard I have for you.' "

"Well, it's about time our future bespectacled brother-in-law got down to business," George stated.

"You think so?" said Ginny. "The card is signed 'Draco.' "

"MALFOY?" the twins said simultaneously.

"How dare that greasy, pathetic, mangy little ferret send flowers to our sister," Fred raged.

"Send them back, Ginny," George advised. "Better yet, let _us_ send them for you."

"Why is Draco Malfoy sending you flowers anyway," Fred questioned.

"Oh, right, you don't know, you weren't there," said Ginny. "Two days ago, Cornelius Fudge came to the Burrow as a go-between from Narcissa Malfoy with a proposal of marriage between me and Draco."

"And you're just telling us this now?" George exclaimed.

"Oh, I refused him, of course, but I guess blondie has been instructed to continue his suit by his mommy."

"Well, George, what sort of hex shall we put on the flowers before Ginny sends them back?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sending them back," Ginny said.

"WHAT?" shouted Fred and George. "What do you mean you're not sending them back?"

"I'm going to keep them," Ginny said.

"You haven't changed your mind, have you?" Fred asked in astonishment.

"You're not seriously considering..." George said suspiciously.

"No, of course not. But they are very pretty."

"Oh, I get it," said Fred. "You're going to play him along, lead him up, down and around the garden path. Then, right when he thinks he's won you, you stomp on him like a Hungarian Horntail."

"No. I just want to keep the pretty flowers."

"Well, let us check them out first," said George. "Yeah, they may be cursed," added Fred.

"Fred, George, please leave my flowers alone," Ginny told her brothers. The twins heaved a sigh and left.

The brothers made sure they went to the Burrow that evening to tell their parents about the flowers and Ginny's reaction. Arthur dismissed the incident while Molly merely smiled quietly to herself.

Over the next several days, equally lovely bouquets of flowers arrived at the shop, accompanied by boxes of very expensive chocolates.

"I don't believe this," Fred exclaimed. "The blighter actually thinks he's got a chance with our Ginny.

"I've got half a mind to go over there and put a curse on him," said George angrily.

"I'd just punch him on the nose," muttered Fred. "It's been done," George reminded him.

"Don't eat them, Ginny, they're probably poisoned," Fred had warned with the arrival of the first box.

"I see. Then Draco would marry a dead woman?" Ginny reasoned.

"This must be costing the Malfoys; they're not as rich as they used to be." George grumbled.

"Boys, I don't know why you're getting so upset? I'm the one he's wooing."

"Yes, but he's the wrong one!" they shouted at her.

"George, what say we fly up to Hogwarts and drag the right one down here?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," agreed George.

"You two will do no such thing," Ginny warned them. The twin instinctively backed away, because Ginny reminded them of their mother at that moment, and Molly Weasley was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry.

"Well, at least let us warn him that he's got competition," Fred begged.

"No," Ginny said forcefully. "Both of you will stay out of this or both of you will be very sorry."

The twins threw up their hands in disgust and went back into the front of the shop.

"How goes your courtship, my son?" Narcissa asked as she sat on the couch and magicked a button onto one of her husband's shirts. Whenever she visited Lucius in Azkaban, she brought him clean clothes, food and books to occupy the long hours in the prison. Liquids were not allowed to be brought in from the outside in case someone tried to slip Polyjuice Potion or the like to an inmate.

"Well, I've sent her flowers and chocolates with expressions of my regard for her and she hasn't sent them back," Draco answered with pride.

"Well, that's something," said Narcissa.

"She also hasn't sent me any replies, mother, so don't get your hopes up," Draco replied. "She's just toying with me. She wants to see how far you'll go with sending her presents."

"You're probably right, but we must persevere," said Narcissa.

Draco sighed. "Mother, this would be so much easier if you'd let me court Pansy Parkinson. She likes me and I like her."

"No, Draco," Narcissa said sternly. "I told you she was unacceptable.

"Yes, mother," Draco said sullenly.

"Now, I think you should deliver your next bouquet and sweets personally, at their shop."

"Her brothers won't like it. They'll hex me."

"Oh, Draco, have some courage," Narcissa admonished. "It's more likely she'll hex you, but do not be dissuaded from your purpose. Your constancy will show her how serious you are with your suit."

"Even when I'm a frog," Draco said sarcastically.

"If need be," Narcissa replied. "I think you should prepare a little speech for Miss Weasley, telling her of your feelings, your passion for her and how earnestly you want her to become your wife.

"Really, mother..." Draco sighed.

"And when you formally ask her to marry you, go down on one knee," his mother added.

"Oh, let's not get silly, mother," said Draco.

"You will propose to her on one knee as your father proposed to me - on one knee!" Narcissa vehemently told her son.

"Any preference for which knee?" Draco asked sarcastically. Narcissa did not answer, but shot him a stern look.

"Very well, mother. I will go there tomorrow."

Draco Malfoy strode purposefully down Diagon Alley towards Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. He wore his best suit and cape – his _only_ best suit and cape now. His wand was tucked into an inside pocket of the burgundy red jacket where he could reach it quickly. Draco reached the shop and stopped. He took a moment to straighten his collar, smooth his platinum blond hair, and made sure he had a firm grip on the bouquet and the box of chocolates tucked securely under his arm. He wanted to be certain to have a hand free to open the door and to reach his wand if need be. He took a deep breath and went in.

The shop assistant looked up as the bell over the door tinkled. "Good morning, sir, may I help you?" she asked him politely.

"I'm here to see Miss Weasley," Draco replied.

"She's not here," said a stern voice. "You heard him. Get out of our shop," said another, similar stern voice. Fred and George stood together in front of the door to the back of their shop.

"You know it's bad business practice to throw out potential customers," Draco said calmly. "What would the public think?"

"We'll risk it," said George.

"Will you two get out of the way!" yelled a voice from behind. Ginny pushed her way through them and walked up to Draco. "Good morning, Draco."

"Good morning, Ginny, these are for you," Draco said as he present her with his gifts.

"That's 'Miss Weasley' to you," said Fred. "Quiet!" Ginny shouted over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Draco, they're lovely," Ginny said. "Shall we sit?" Ginny lead Draco into the back room and magically summoned two chairs. Hot on their heels, Fred and George summoned two more chairs and sat down.

"I had hoped to speak to you alone," Draco said. "Not bloody likely," George and Fred said together.

"GET OUT!" Ginny shouted as she turned to them with a glare. Sounding like Molly Weasley again, the twins flinched, grumbled, then got up and left the room.

"Ginny," Draco began, "I realize that our families have been at odds in the past..."

"That's an understatement if ever I've heard one," said a voice by the door.

Ginny magicked the door shut with a slam. "Honestly," she said exasperated. "Continue, Draco."

"I realize that our families have been at odds in the past..." Draco began again.

"So you've said," Ginny cut in.

"Yes. But that is the past and we must look to the future. Our families are two of the oldest bloodlines..." Draco's voice trailed off and an odd look came over his face. He had stopped looking at Ginny and was looking past her at the door. Ginny turned around to see a fleshy rope being snaked under the door.

"Extendable Ear," she said in exasperation. "Draco, I do think we should talk, but here is obviously not the place. Could you come to the Burrow tomorrow night?"

"I look forward to it," Draco replied. They rose and walked to the door. They could hear footsteps scramble away from it as Ginny opened it.

"Good day to you, _gentlemen_," Draco said to George and Fred as he headed out.

"Goodbye!" said Fred. "Good riddance!" said George. They hurried into the backroom to confront their sister.

"Here, what was the big idea of inviting him to our house?" they demanded.

"Draco and I need to talk," Ginny replied.

"You are _not_ seriously considering his proposal, sis," said George.

"I said Draco and I needed to talk, that's all," said Ginny and proceeded to ignore the rest of their questions.

As Ginny prepared for Draco's arrival, she was besieged with questions from her brothers, all of whom just happened to decide to visit the old homestead on the same day. The twins had seen to that. The entire household was in a bit of an uproar over Draco's visit. The only calm one was Molly Weasley, who, when asked why she wasn't upset, replied that she trusted her daughter's judgment.

Draco Malfoy arrived at the Burrow precisely at the appointed time. He was once again wearing his best suit and cape. This time his arms were ladened with two bouquets of flowers and a bottle of his father's best wine, though he doubted the Weasleys could tell the difference between a fine wine and vinegar. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Winky admitted him into the parlor. Arthur Weasley, in one of his best suits which Molly insisted he wear, stoically greeted his only daughter's suitor. Molly Weasley, in a nice dress, greeted him with a polite smile. Ginny stood beside them in a lovely dress and an equally polite smile. Behind them stood six redheaded men of varying heights with scowls on their faces.

"Good evening, Minister, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, gentlemen," Draco said. "Good evening, Draco," said Molly and her daughter. Arthur merely nodded politely. The six redheaded men grunted in unison.

"These are for you, Mrs. Weasley," Draco said as he handed the larger bouquet to Molly. "And this is for you, Minister. I hope you'll enjoy it," as he handed Arthur the wine. "And these are for you, Ginny."

"Look, he's trying to bribe his way into our family," Fred said to George in a loud whisper and the rest snickered. Molly, Arthur, Ginny and Draco ignored them.

"Thank you, Draco," Ginny said pleasantly. "Shall we go sit in the garden?" she suggested. Ginny lead Draco back out the front door and around to the back of the house. This avoided the need for them to pass through the gauntlet of her brothers. It was early evening in the garden. The sun hadn't yet set completely below the distant hills, but the fairy lanterns had come on. Since the garden had been de-gnomed, there were no mounds, hillocks, or burrows spoiling the lawn. They sat down on a wooden bench carved with flowers and vines.

"I realize that our families have been at odds in the past..." Draco began for the third time.

"One moment," Ginny said as she held up a hand and stood. Looking over to a hedge bordering the back patio, sure enough, there were six red-haired heads peering over the foliage.

"MOTHER!" Ginny called out.

Molly stepped through the opening in the hedge and pulled out her wand. "_Embargarae_," she said and threw up a shimmering translucent wall as high as the house. Arthur shrugged and sat down to read the _Daily Prophet_. His sons watched in disappointment as the translucent wall encircled the garden just beyond the bordering patio hedge. They would not be able to eavesdrop on Ginny and Draco, but what was even more aggravating was that Molly was on the other side of the wall.

"Thanks, mom," Ginny called, then turned her attention back to Draco. "That's better. Now, you were saying...?" she prompted.

"I realize that our families have been at odds in the past..." Draco began for the fourth time.

"Draco," Ginny interrupted. "You've done this bit. Can you skip ahead some?"

"Right. Yes. The past is behind us and we must look to the future. Our families are two of the oldest bloodlines and a marriage would be advantageous to both. Although my family has had financial setbacks we are not destitute. I can still offer you a comfortable life. I have secured a position with Gringotts Bank that pays well and comes with advancement. You would lack nothing."

Ginny sat quietly as Draco spoke his piece. She saw determination in his face. She knew he was under orders from his mother, probably his father, too, and he was going to carry them out. Draco got off the bench, knelt down on his left knee, and took one of her hands in his. Ginny pictured in her mind six sets of eyebrows disappearing into red hairlines.

"Ginny Weasley, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked her.

"Draco," she said after a moment. "Do you really want to marry me?"

"Yes," he replied confidently. "I really want to marry you."

"Draco, do you love me?" she asked.

"I have great regard for you," he replied.

"That's not the same thing. You would marry someone you didn't love?"

"Our mutual respect would grow into love in time," Draco said. "Our pureblood children would gain the best of our families."

"So this is all about maintaining family purity," Ginny surmised. "Draco, must you do everything your parents tell you to do? Can't you stand up for what you want for once in your life?"

"I…," he started.

"Draco, you don't want to marry me anymore than I want to marry you," she interrupted. "And do you really think we can have a successful relationship on that basis?"

"No, I don't," Draco replied as he sat on the bench again.

"Would you want to raise children in a household where the parents are respectful, yet distant and cold to each other? Only speaking to each other when necessary?"

"No, I would not," said Draco. "So, what am I to do? My parents what me to marry a pureblood. They won't settle for anything less."

"And you, Draco, what will you settle for?" Ginny asked.

"Someone who at least likes me," he said.

"As would I," she agreed. Ginny got up and started pacing in front of him. "Draco, it's high time you began making your own decisions. This is the rest of your life we're talking about. Your parents cannot live it for you or through you. I'm not saying you should go off half-cocked. Listen to what your parents advise, but then make up your own mind. Draco, you have to decided which is more important to you, your own happiness and contentment or your parents' happiness and contentment. I'm sure there is someone out there you could love and marry that is pureblood enough for you. End of lecture."

Draco didn't say anything for a few moments; he just stared at the young woman, considering her words.

"You're right, Ginny," Draco finally said. "I'll go to Azkaban with my mother and see my father. I'll tell them that plans have changed slightly. They'll still get their pureblood grandchildren, but from a different daughter-in-law."

Ginny Weasley actually smiled at Draco Malfoy. "Do you think Pansy will accept you?"

Draco actually smiled back. "I think so." He retook her hand and kissed it. Ginny could almost hear six jaws hit the patio's flagstones.

"Thank you, Ginny," he said and stood to leave.

Molly Weasley, who had been sitting in a lawn chair quietly knitting, looked up as Draco approached and removed the translucent wall.

"All done?" she asked him. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I'm all done," he said. "I need to speak to the Minister."

As soon as the wall was down the six brothers rushed past Draco (with dirty looks at him) to have words with their sister. Draco walked up to the Minister for Magic and said, "Sir, I respectfully request permission to visit my father in Azkaban."

"Well, I don't know about that, Draco..." Arthur began. "Arthur..." his wife said in a warning tone.

"Er, very well," he relented. "I see no harm in that. I'll see that you get a pass."

"And one for my mother, too, if you please, sir," Draco added.

"Yes, alright, a pass for her, too."

"Thank you, Minister. Good evening, sir. Good evening, Mrs. Weasley."

Meanwhile, Ginny was being bombarded with questions and accusations. "Here now, Ginny, what's all that hand kissing about," Charlie demanded to know.

"Yeah, and you smiled at him – actually smiled," said Percy.

"I cannot believe you actually said yes to him!" exclaimed Ron.

"How can you do this to Harry?" said Fred. "He saved your life," said George.

"I tell you now, Ginny, Fleur and I will not be coming to the wedding," said Bill stiffly.

"That's quite enough, boys," Molly admonished. "Leave your sister alone."

"Here, you and dad seem remarkably undisturbed by all this," Charlie said.

"Yeah, I expected you set the dogs on him...if we had dogs," Ron said.

"Mind what your mother said, boys," Arthur warned. "Let Ginny be."

"What's going on here?" Bill questioned. "Do you and mom know something we don't?"

"Drop it!" Molly said sternly. "It's time for dinner. Let's go in."

Narcissa Malfoy was waiting for her son in the living room when he returned. To her mind, he looked somewhat pleased with himself.

"Well?" she prompted. "Well, what?" he answered.

"Don't get smart with me, my son," she said. "How did it go?"

Draco gave her a smirk. "I'm going to see father tomorrow," he told her. "I've asked the Minister for passes for the two of us, they should be here in the morning."

"I have already said that I do not want you going to that place, Draco," his mother replied.

"I am going, nonetheless," he said with determination. "I'm going to my room, now. Good night, mother. I'll see you in the morning."

True to the Minister of Magic's word, a Ministry owl for Draco arrived the next morning with two passes to Azkaban.

"Your father's not going to like this," Narcissa said for the third time as they put on their cloaks in front of the ornate fireplace in which a large flame burned. They would be using Floo powder to get to Azkaban. The prison, like Hogwarts, was protected by powerful spells and enchantments that made it impossible to Apparate into or out of, and it was unplottable and unscryable, impenetrable to portkeys, and invisible to Muggles.

"So you've said, mother," Draco answered. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, Draco threw it into the flames which grew higher and turned emerald green. Draco stepped into the fireplace and said, "Azkaban." There was a whoosh and Draco disappeared.

Draco Malfoy stepped out of another fireplace set in a stone archway on a landing on a desolate rocky island in the middle of a large body of water. The sky was gray and overcast and a stiff wind was blowing cold sprays of dark water into the air. Draco waited for his mother who appeared moments later carrying a large basket. Opposite the archway was a small stone guards hut, where a middle-aged witch sat in a chair facing a potbellied stove, her thick brown cape over her lap like a blanket. After the dementors, former guards of Azkaban, had all abandoned their posts to side with Lord Voldemort and been destroyed along with him, Aurors or dark wizard catchers, had been assigned rotating guard duty.

The witch rose, threw the cape over her shoulders and came over to them. "Passes," she asked and held out her hand. Draco surrendered the two passes which the witch punched and handed back. Looming high above the hut and archway was the wizard prison, it's slick black stones rising several feet above the water. A stone stairway cut into the rock led from the landing to the prison's front gate. Mother and son climbed the steps to the front gate where they were met by a brown caped wizard. "Passes," he said, stamped the surrendered papers and put them in his pocket. "Wands," he said next. Narcissa and Draco handed over their wands. The auror placed them in a box and locked it. "You'll get your wands back when you leave," he told them. "Now, who are you here to see?" he asked.

"We're here to see Lucius Malfoy, my husband," Narcissa replied proudly.

"Very well," the auror answered, unimpressed. He consulted a list on a clipboard. "Right, you're expected," he said finally. "Any gifts?"

Narcissa handed him her basket which he checked thoroughly to make certain there were no wands, potions, or charms. "Right. Newlin," he called. Another wizard, also wearing a heavy brown cape, came forward. "Take these two to see Number Three-Sixteen."

"This way," said Newlin and led Draco and Narcissa into further the prison. Azkaban was a much better place now, if one could possibly consider a place so much feared in the Magic community, better. Without the dementors draining happy memories and thoughts from the inmates, no one fell into deep despair anymore, and better yet for the prisoners, no one was likely to have their souls sucked out of them. Even so, the place still permeated fear, dread, hopelessness, and melancholy.

Narcissa and Draco were led through the corridors past cell doors with small grill-covered windows in them. Faces appeared at the windows as they walked by. As they passed Cell 259, a familiar face peered out of its window.

"Uncle Rabastan," Draco said and stopped a moment.

"Move along, young one," Newlin urged. "You have no permission to see him." Draco glanced at his uncle again and followed the guard. "Here we are," Newlin said as they reached Cell 316. He magicked the door open for them and stepped back as they entered, then relocked the door.

Lucius Malfoy looked older than Draco remembered him. His shiny pale blond hair was duller and the corners of his mouth were more cruel. However, Lucius smiled and hugged his wife as she entered, then frowned as his son entered behind her.

"What is he doing here?" Lucius asked Narcissa angrily. "I told you never to bring him here."

"He insisted Lucius, I could not stop him," she replied. "Lucius, our son went to the Weasley house yesterday and spoke with Ginny. He has something to tell us."

"Yes, I did go to the Weasley house," Draco said. "And yes, I did speak with Ginny, and she enlightened me on a few things."

"Yes, yes, that's all well and good," said his father impatiently. "But, when are you to be married?"

"In six months, father, mother...to Pansy Parkinson," Draco announced calmly.

"WHAT?" his parents cried simultaneously. "I told you to secure Ginny Weasley!" Lucius screamed.

"When did all this happen," his mother questioned.

"After I spoke to Ginny, I went to see Pansy on my way home," Draco explained. "We had a nice long talk, she and I. We feel we're quite suited for each other, so I asked her to marry me. Oh, I did go down on one knee as you requested, mother."

"Draco, you stupid boy!" Lucius raged. "How could you do such a thing? You've ruined everything!"

"Draco, an alliance with the Minister of Magic's family would have regained us some standing in the community," Narcissa said. "It would have been the start of making the Malfoy name respected again."

"Oh Draco, you have always been a disappointment to me," said his father with an angry sigh. "You were a mediocre Quidditch player, a mediocre student, and a mediocre wizard. And now you're chosen a mediocre bride."

Draco's face went stony. "I know I've been a disappointment, father," he said. "No matter what I did or how hard I tried, you were never satisfied. Well, I'm through trying to please you. I know now you will never be proud of me no matter what I do. I will marry Pansy Parkinson and that's an end to it."

"That is most certainly _not_ the end of it, young man," Lucius said furiously. "You will break your engagement with this woman forthwith, and your mother and I will secure you a more suitable prospect."

"I will _not_ end my engagement with Pansy!" Draco yelled back.

"The Parkinsons are nobodies!" bellowed Lucius.

"They're purebloods!" stormed Draco.

"They're not pureblood enough!" Lucius raged.

"She's pureblood enough for me!" Draco blazed.

Lucius Malfoy took a couple of breaths before he spoke again. "Draco, I warn you, if you go through with this I will disinherit you."

"Lucius, no," said a panicky Narcissa.

"I don't think there's much left for you to leave me, father," said Draco.

"Lucius, you can't do this," Narcissa pleaded. "He's our son, our only child."

"You're still young, Narcissa, we can have other children," he said to his wife. "I mean it, boy, I will no longer acknowledge you," the father said to his son.

"So be it, Lucius," Draco said. Lucius Malfoy was stunned to hear himself addressed by his given name by his son.

"Narcissa, I forbid you go give Draco the Malfoy Sapphire. That ring will be worn by a suitable bride of our other children," said Lucius.

"No need, mother," said Draco. "I've given Pansy the Black Emerald."

"Get out of my sight, you ungrateful boy!" Lucius said in disgust.

"Goodbye, Lucius," Draco said as he banged on the cell door to be let out. "Have a nice life here in Azkaban." Newlin, who'd been sitting in a chair down the corridor, came and unlocked the door. Draco turned and exited without a backward look.

"Draco, Lucius," Narcissa said, looking from one to the other, uncertain which way to turn.

"All done here, are we?" said Newlin. "Yes, I guess we are," Narcissa sadly answered.

Ginny Weasley came down stairs to breakfast as usual. She sat at the kitchen table with her father and brothers as her mother continued to cook. Molly was quite content to let Winky do all the housework, but she still did the cooking. "What'll you have, Ginny dear?" Molly asked.

"Eggs and toast, please, mom," she replied. "How come you guys are still here?" she asked her siblings.

"I'm leaving right after breakfast," said Bill. "I couldn't miss one of mom's breakfasts."

"I know what you mean," said Charlie. "I usually grab something from the cafe near my apartment."

"You wouldn't have to do that if you'd just find a nice young man to settle down with," said Molly.

"I'm looking, mom, I'm looking," Charlie told her.

"Does your wife cook breakfast for you?" Percy asked Bill.

"Yes, but it's not like mom's" he answered. "Fleur's food is more French."

"My Penelope is a wonderful cook," said Percy proudly. "She can prepare anything – English, French, Italian..."

"We know, Percy, we know," said Fred and George.

"You'd better hope Hermione can cook, Ron," said Percy.

"If she has difficulty, I can always show her a few recipes," said Molly.

"Aw, c'mon guys, I haven't even asked her yet," said Ron.

"Well, I just can't imagine what you're waiting for," Arthur told his son.

"If you wait much longer, she'll be proposing to you," said Fred.

"Oh you're one to talk," said Arthur. "Neither one of you has a girlfriend."

"We've been busy with the shop," they said together.

"Could someone pass the jam?" Ginny said.

"Here you go, sis," said Ron as he handed her the jar. As Ginny grabbed it Ron caught sight of something on her hand. "Ginny, is that a ring?" he asked her. The table went quiet.

"Yes it is," she replied. "It looks like an engagement ring," Ron added.

"That's because it is an engagement ring," said his sister.

"Here now, you told us you refused Draco," said a concerned Charlie.

"I did refuse Draco," Ginny replied. There was silence again as they pondered her response; then broad smiles broke out on their faces.

"He proposed!" shouted Ron. "He finally proposed!"

"When?" asked Percy. "Where?" asked Bill.

" 'When' was three weeks ago, right before Fudge's visit. 'Where' was in Diagon Alley," Ginny told them.

"And you're just telling us now...again?" said Fred and George. "Hang on a minute, where were we?"

"You were in the shop, Ginny explained. "He and I met for lunch at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. I certainly wasn't going to let him propose to me at the shop or here."

"Why not?" they asked. "Because we didn't need an audience," replied their sister.

"So how come you didn't tell us then?" Bill demanded.

"I hadn't gotten the ring yet," Ginny explained. "I didn't think it right to make an announcement until I had something to show."

"And when did you get the ring?" asked Charlie. "A couple of days later," said Ginny.

"And yet you still said nothing," said Percy.

"Well, I told mom," said Ginny. All her brothers heads turned towards Molly.

"Why didn't you tell us, mom?" Ron asked.

"I felt it wasn't my place to make such an announcement," she said.

"Why didn't you tell us, dad," George asked.

"I didn't know until after Fudge's visit," he answered.

"Besides," Ginny cut in. "The next day, Draco's first bouquet of flowers arrived. I wanted to find out what his true intentions were, so I decided not to wear the ring for a while. Don't worry," she went on before her brothers could interrupt. "Harry knows everything."

"Well, I'll be jiggered," said Charlie. "Our little sister is getting married to Harry James Potter: Hogwarts professor, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Auror, The Boy Who Lived, and the man who finally destroyed You-Know-Who once and for all."

Just then, Winky entered the kitchen carrying a large bouquet of flowers. "This just arrived for you, miss," the house-elf said, handing them to Ginny.

"Thank you, Winky," Ginny said and read the card. "What does our future bespectacled brother-in-law say?" George asked.

"It says, 'Thank you. Draco,' " Ginny read. "How sweet. I think I'll invite him and Pansy to the wedding."

Six chins hit the table top.

THE END

Copyright © 2006 by Toni Lay


End file.
